The Sand
by jojo22outtheregirl
Summary: Follow Xion as she runs from Axel. Escaping him isn't easy. Especially when you're a small girl being pinned down by him x I suck at summaries so, plz check it out


**One-shot Tuesday! It's me again! This time I'm shipping Axel and Xion ish... More of a... Violent shipping lol. Don't get me wrong, I love Axel! I just think of them 2 violent together. Then Rion!**

Xion laid pined to the sand, under the inky black sky. Axel's hands gripped around her wrists and his legs pushing her legs together. She struggled and wriggled to attempt to get away. He just pushed her wrists harder.

" RI-" Xion began to scream before Axel put his hand over her mouth. She bit his fingers hard, so he pulled away. She flipped over and began to crawl away. Before she could get up to her feet, Axel quickly pushed her back to the floor. Xion's face, flowing with tears , was against the Destiny Isles sands. The beach filled with moments of happiness... Turned to a everlasting memory of Axel's hate.

Axel began kissing the back of Xion's neck.

" GET OFF! " She screamed through the tears. But he continued... Her crying got harder and louder. She just scraped up enough strength to flip over, so Axel was on the beach and Xion was laying on top. Her back was on his chest. She immediately tried to sit up, but suddenly Axel pulled her back down. His arms were wrapped around her tiny body. He began nibbling at her soft ear. Luckly for her, Axel had his arms over hers, she slowly moved her hand down his pants. His body stiffened. Xion quickly yanked his penis 7 times. He yelled in pain. She began to run.

Xion sprinted under the bridge, ran through to the cove, ran down to the trees , and hid amoungst the cluster of palm trees. Her breaths were heavy, but she tried to stay quiet. Her mascara was all down her face, her lipstick was smuged and her white tube dress was filthy. Bits of sand was stuck to her face. She knew she shouldn't of gone to Kairi's party. Especially as Axel was there. Axel was always being abusive towards her... But this was the worst yet. Yeah, the often slap, shove , kick , bully but not attempted rape. Xion knew Riku was somewhere on the island, but, where? Faintly in the distance she could hear Axel swearing and calling her name. She began to shake furiously. There he was... Lugging about in the sea. Xion slowly walked backwards and climbed up a pile of rocks to reach a ledge. She pulled herself up. Then jumped to the next one. She crawled through a hole, which took her to the other side of the island.

Xion hestitantly moved to a little pond of water. She noticed a small cave next to a tree. Better be hidden than out in the open.

The small cave was cold and had a long walk into the main section. The cave was covered in drawings. Then she saw a silver haired boy sitting on the floor looking at a drawing.

" Riku! " Xion smiled and ran towards him. She collapsed into his arms. He just smiled ahd wrapped his arms around her small body. They sat there in each others arms. She snuggled her face into his shoulder, and he stroked her hair, " What's this about? " he held her tighter.

" What do you mean? " she gave him a hurt look, " I love you , Riku... "

He stroked her cheek and the grains of sand dusted off, " Xion... I love you too...I-I... Never want you to leave me. I love you... " Riku reached down to hold her hand. She flinched in pain.

" Xion? Are you ok? " Riku looked closely at her wrist. He saw the marks all up her arm. Then he saw the brusies up her legs. Finally, her neck and ear had bite marks, " Xion? What happened ? " Riku saw the makeup all over her face.

" N-nothing... I'm just clumsy... " Xion began to shake and she leant her head on Riku's chest.

" Xion. You're always ' just clumsy ' . You're not though are you? " Riku whispered in her ear. She shiver and dug her head deeper into his chest. " Someone's doing this to you... Xion... Don't lie to me... Please..." you could see Riku beginning to tear up. Xion exploded into tears. Riku pushed her as closely as he could.

He let out small drops of tears too. Riku gently moved Xion off him, and took off his coat. He layed it on the cold floor. They slowly laid down, trying not hurt Xion. She curled up into a little ball and nuzzled into him. He wrapped his arms around her, as if he was a blanket. He kissed her fore-head gently.

" Xion, " he whispered.

" Hmm... " She responded, with her eyes tightly shut.

" Can I just go get the duvet cover from the seaside shack? " he looked at her. She opened her eyes, the fear in them was clear, " It's just outside. It won't be more than a minute, ok? " he reassured her. Her eyes glistended in tears, " Hurry... " she whispered.

Riku ran out to get the duvet. Xion sat up, eyes darting around the cave. She could tste her own fear.

" Xion... " a voice cooed. That wasn't Riku...

" Someone's been a bad girl! " the voice snarled.

" Riku... " Xion said loudly. Axel stepped out from the dark. He had a vicious look in his eyes, " Riku!" Xion said even louder. Every step closer Axel made, Xion called for Riku louder. Until Axel was standing over her. She screamed Riku's name! At that very moment, Riku ran in and grabbed Axel around the neck. They began to fight! They were punching, kicking, the lot. Xion covered her eyes and leant against the wall.

When Xion uncovered her eyes, Axel was lying on the floor battered and bruised. He slowly stood up, wiped his head and left. He sailed home.

Riku ran and squeezed Xion, so tightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She went over to his face and began kissing his lips passionately. They sat down on the floor again. Riku covered the two of them in the duvet.

" I'm sorry... I promise, I won't let anyone hurt you..." he said whilst she layed on his lap.

" Don't promise me... I've had my heart broken before... I've never loved anyone, the way I love you," Xion said softly.

" I'll never do anything to hurt you...I Can't expess my feelings for you. I've never been in love. Yeah, I've had girlfriends. But I've never been in love. You taught me that love doesn't happen often... " he moved her to lie their bodies in the same position as the first time.

" Riku... I don't know what to say... " she held his hand.

" Just share this Paopu with me... Please. It's your choice... " Riku smiled picking up this piece of Paopu next to him. Xion didn't even have to think about it. She broke it in half, and had a bite. Riku was over the moon. He took a bite too.

With that they went to sleep. Peaceful.

**Sorry if anyone found that upsetting. **

**This is probably my favourite piece of work I've done. Thanks for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it. I'll probably reuse this as well... So if you see this in writing by me... Yeah, I'm gonna use it again lol. I'm proud of myself XD**

**Thank you again! **

**I few recommendations...**

**The Geek and the Cheerleader by Veos G17**

**The New Kid by StoppedChaos**

**With Tired Eyes, Tired Minds, and Tired Souls, We Slept by lulang 12300**

**They are awsome stories! **

**Check out some of mine if ya like! XD**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**JoJo xxx**


End file.
